


The Moment Before Awaking

by watashinomori



Series: Another Multiverse [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Dream Sex, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Not telling wich song it is..., Romance, Suicide thoughts, When I don't know how to make a good summary I just copy down songs... u.u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wally

**Author's Note:**

> I placed this fic into Another Multiverse series because I'd like to think that Dream!Dick and Dream!Wally actually are Another!Dick and Another!Wally. But they can really be just a dream, so no need to read Another for this one.

Wally blinked as he saw a body beside him in bed. It wasn't Artemis body. Not a blond hair, and definitely not a woman's body. It was a plain chest, with raven hair and amazing blue eyes (even though these were closed, Wally knew them enough to know their colors). His very best friend was sleeping beside him. Startled, he fell off his bed. A laugh took the room. But wasn't Dick's laugh, was Artemis.

“Baywatch! Found any monster under the bed?” she asked. He gave a nervous laugh.

That didn't seem like a dream. It was way too real to be a dream. But apparently he knew nothing about dreams. He kept the thing to himself as some weird thing and spent his day normally. It was a little embarrassing talk with Dick that day. It wasn't like he would say ' _hey, dude! I dreamed I woke up in bed with you_ ' and somehow the secrecy was weird.

But in the next day, happened again. It was wors e . They were spooning in bed, Wally woke up with his face buried in his hair. He noticed now it was way longer than normal, almost on his chin, but well cut. His tan skin was contrasting with the white sheets and Wally's pale arm. He was soft and warm in his arms and his scent was weirdly good. He never had realized how good  was his smell.

“Morning, sunshine” Dick whispered, his eyes still closed.

Wally sat on the bed and everything was gone, again. He was awake. He was awake and somewhere else. Artemis was fast asleep by his side, and he couldn't find anything indicating he moved from his bed. So, how was he sleeping with Dick? The man was nowhere near. Not even Wallace could disappear that fast.

“Still too early, Baywatch. Go back to bed” she mumbled in a cute drowsy voice. Somehow her sleepy voice didn't send the same thrill down his spine as Dick's sent.

He threw himself down, falling  on his back. What was happening?

As everyone says, the third is a charm. The third day, in a row, Wally was awoken by a weight in his lap. Something wet was in his neck, moving to his lips. He widened his eyes as soon as he felt something grinding on his groin, and met a beautiful pair of blue eyes looking back.

“Morning, sunshine” he said in a very seductive tone. “Let's get rid of this morning wood in the fun way?” he smiled sultry and kissed him.

Wally was paralyzed. Part of him was screaming for this to stop because it was too nonsense, he had a fiance. But another part was whispering in this abnormally alluring tone, that was way too equal to Dick's, ' _it's a dream. Enjoy it!_ '. Closing his eyes and sinking into that pleasure, he kissed him back. Hands flying to his hips, acceleratingthose motions. It didn't take long for Dick to start to moan, and was the most sexy sound he ever heard. He came, shutting his eyes, biting his lower lip to not scream. As soon as he opened his eyes, starting to normalize his breathing, he was back in bed with Artemis. He felt guilty as he felt his underwear wet.

M e et Dick that day was even worse. He couldn't avoid to stare at him. The man  was suspicious. When  he was in his uniform, too tight uniform,  Wally couldn't avert his eyes from his crotch.

“Wally, we are way too far from the age to be comparing sizes. And if we did that, I'm bigger than you” he smiled. The redhead blushed so badly his hair seemed pale in comparison.

After their mission, he went home to sleep. Didn't get much of sleep when he opened his eyes, feeling way too good. He tried to raise his head when saw Dick half dressed in his Nightwing suit. He barely noticed the design was a little off. The man put him whole inside his mouth and his mind was blank.

“I'm sorry, I need now!” he said, his eyes were black with desire and his voice was dripping lust. “Poison Ivy” sucked him. “No mask” again. “Something in the air” again. “Stay down, I'll do all the hard work” and took off all of his suit before resuming the blowjob.

Wally couldn't find strength to reply  to anything. He just rest ed his head in the pillow and enjoyed. It was way too good. He never felt that good before. At least, not until Dick stopped blowing him and sat on him. Nightwing gave out a  husky cry of pleasure. Moving his body wildly. Now Wally could be sure he never EVER had felt such pleasure in his whole life. The way he moved his hips just made him throb more and more  inside of him . He arched his back, trying to move his hips as well, to add some speed on that. But Dick held his body down with a hand.

“I'll do this. This time is on me” smiled, kissing him deeply. Wally thought this could also be torture, because he only came when Dick said he could, and Dick certainly took his time.

“Are you fine, Baywatch?” Wally was sitting, gasping. He had raised his body when he came.

“Yeah, it's just… some… thing… of the speed… nothing to worry...” he threw his body back, trying to calm his heart, the pleasure still lingering, so badly he was vibrating. His pants were wet and glued in his body, and he frankly was doubting he could get any sleep.

In the end, he did. He slept after a mildly cold shower. He opened his eyes to a Dick Grayson smiling and caressing his hair. He said his usual ' _morning, sunshine_ '. But he clearly had no intent ion to move.

“I want to stay in bed with you the whole day” purred to him.

“I have to work” Wally said something for the first time.

“Me too, love. But I don't want to go” his smile broadened. “Last night still paying its price” he whispered. “I'm all sore” buried his face on Wally's chest.

“Sorry?”

“You should know by now it's the good sore! The one that makes me sigh” and chuckled.

“Yeah, I should” answered, amazed by that sound. “You look pretty with your hair longer” caressed his raven locks.

“Good, I'm growing it because someone I won't say who” pointed to him with his lower lip. “Said he liked long hair better.”

Wally laughed, leaning and kissing him. He widened his eyes in surprise, it was the first time he did something, usually he only replied. Must have been the whole sweet morning mood, but he loved that thing. Closing his eyes, deepened the kiss. When opened his eyes again he was alone in the bed, his warm still on his hands and lips. He had passed his time to go to work. He would be late.

Dick was waiting for him at the door. Almost fell, his face red and his eyes tearing with embarrassment. Dick rose an eyebrow.

“What's the matter, dude? These days you've been weird around me” threw him the key of the car and sat in the passenger seat.

“It's nothing. It's.. ahn… nothing, okay? Can we drop the subject?” replied nervously.

“If you say it's nothing it is nothing” smiled. “Now drop me at the police station and go to work, we are late. I should have gone with Arty when she passed through me” commented.

He gulped as he agreed with him. Fuck, seeing him in his blue uniform was maddening. Now that he had all those sexual thoughts involving his best friend.

“So, we'll sleep together this night or what?” he asked sipping his coffee. Wally almost hit the car in front of them.

“What?”

“Aren't Artemis throwing that Only Girls' Party tonight? You were supposed to sleep at my place, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah” said way too quick. “It's just… you made sound like a sex invitation. And that caught me off guard” tried to sound casual. How did he sound casually?

“Dude, we always sound like we're talking about having sex with each other. It's our thing, to keep the bromance in vogue!” giggled. “Are you sure you're okay? We can call a sick day if you are feeling bad” smiled sweetly to him, touching his forehead, too much like other Dick.

“I'm fine!” slapped his hand. “Don't distract me while I'm driving” excused himself.

“Fine, Mr. I'mFine. But if you drop sick in your work, don't call me” crossed his hand on his chest, pouting.

They spent the rest of the way in silence. Dick finished his coffee. Wally was dying to tell him about those dreams, but there was no way he could say those things with a straight face. He pulled over and stopped the car.

“Here, your stop, princess” joked, a little more composed now.

“Yeah, yeah. Have a good morning, sunshine” Dick said and playfully kissed his cheek loudly.

And like that  it was awkward again.

That night they weren't going to patrol. Realizing how weird Wally was with the idea of being alone the whole night with his best friend, said dude called all the boys to sleepover. Suddenly it was a mixed party. They crashed the next door party with Dick using an underpants  on his head. Artemis threw  a pillow  at him and everyone were transiting through both apartments. Wally was quietly sitting on Dick's couch, observing his best friend with adore.  He sure knew how to lift his spirit.

“Dude, come on! Don't be sitting all the time! Come have some fun!” a huge body landed next to him on the couch.

“I'm fine here, Dick” smiled to him.

“Wally, I won't force you to tell me nothing. But just know I'm here in case you having any trouble, okay? I love you” and kissed his cheek, sweetly this time. Wally caressed his hair.

“I know, D. It's just… a little embarrassing to talk about this. It's not a real problem” confessed.

“Whatever it is, I'm here! Except now. Now I will be over your place throwing water balloons over your fiance and your fiance's girl friends” messed his hair and left screaming ' _it's war_ '.

W ally ended up falling asleep on Dick's couch.

When he woke up, he was in bed, not his bed, or Dick's bed. It was that weird dream's bed. He turned and saw Dick in his end of the bed, curled in a fetal position. Crying. Wally was afraid to move and wake up. So laying on his sides, he pulled him closer. He had no idea why was he crying. He only wanted to make him happy again.

“Hey, I'm here” said sweetly.

“I know! I know!” he hugged him. Burying his face on his chest.

They stayed there for as long as Wally could handle, silently, but for Dick's sobs. But eventually that dream faded into reality.  To his surprise,  Dick was in his arms.  He took the short hair off his face. He was as pretty as the long haired one. And his heart clenched. Did he just think that?

“Hey, Wally” he whispered drowsily, Wally felt a part of him twitching with that sound.

“H-Hey.”

“You were sleeping, so I brought you to the bed. But I fell sleep” he rubbed his face on his chest. “You are the best pillow I ever found!” his voice was muffled by Wally's chest. “Never leave me, Wall!” he sniffed, only then Wally realized this brunette was crying too. “Please, don't leave me again!”

Wally kissed the top of his head.

“I'm here, okay? I won't be going anywhere” he raised his body to be sure this was real. Dick was still there.

“You've been weird. I'm worried. And kinda drunk. But mainly worried!” whispered in a guilty tone.

“I can see that” smiled to him. “I'm still your partner, your bro, your bff and I'm still here and won't be going anywhere. Now go back to sleep because you're not kinda drunk, you are completely drunk” touched his face tenderly. His thoughts taking a very dangerous lane.

F or the whole week other Dick was  tearful .  It wasn't always he  cried , sometimes he was just sad. They just held each other while he was like that. No sexual thoughts about it. Only support.  At no moment Dick told him what happened. This morning was the same. A sniffing head was in his chest, ebony hair spreading all over it. He whispered to him ' _I love you_ '. Dick lifted his head and smiled with his red nose. So darn cute.

“Morning, sunshine” with a nasal voice. Even cuter.

He sat, the weight on his chest vanishing during his movement,  the whole r oom around changing. He shook the woman beside him.

“What the hell, Baywatch? What time is it?” she complained.

“We need to talk” he said quietly.

It was ugly.  In the end, she walked away, shutting doors and shouting. She crossed with Dick at the end of the hall and huffed in anger.

“I kind of heard you were fighting. Wanna grab some lunch?” he opened the door, entering cautiously.

“Sit, _we_ have to talk too” Wally was buried in his armchair near the tv. He had a dark semblance.

“Will I leave like that?” pointed to the hallway.

“I hope not.”

It was hard to tell him  everything he had dreamed  during the last month. And how those didn't seem like dreams at all.  How they happened only in the moment before he could awake, like a  sleep paralysis, without the paralysis  part . How his feelings were changing.  By the end of that talk Dick was being the brooding one.

“I don't know if I wanted to hear this” said at last.

“Sorry, I thought I should tell” confessed.

“Do you have any idea how it is for me? DO YOU?” stood up, pointing to him. “I'm in love with you since I can remember! And are you telling me you fell in love with some alternative version of me?” fell back on the couch. “No! You have no idea!”

“Dick, don't cry. I saw you crying too much this week...”

“I'M NOT CRYING AND YOU DIDN'T SEE ME CRYING ANY DAY OF THIS WEEK. IT WASN'T ME! I'm just furious, Wally!” he exhaled the air from his lungs loudly. “It's so unfair! After all I did, after all I endured, you fell in love with a dream! FUCK! You broke up with Artemis because of a dream!”

“It's not the dream!” he whispered. “I… There is a reason for me to dream about a happy life with you. Every single day. I dreamed about waking up to you in my bed.”

“But that's not me! I didn't ever say ' _morning, sunshine_ ' to you!”

“You do” giggled. “Not every morning like in my dreams, but just the other day, I dropped you at your work and you said ' _have a good morning, sunshine_ '. It was after dream number five.”

“Did you count the dreams?”

“We had amazing sex in number four and a sweet talk in five, the next morning, so yes, I remember those!” he was defensive.

“Sex? Oh god! IT WAS A FUCKING DREAM WALLY!” Dick was pacing through his living room. But unlikely Artemis when he got to that part, he wasn't leaving.

“Yeah, and still the most awesome sex I had in my whole life” he nearly was hit by the pillow.

“Dream! Wallace! DREAM!” he threw himself back at the couch. “Did you say that to Arty? The last part?”

“That I had sex with you in my dream? Yes. That it was the best sex of my life? I'm not crazy, dude. And I wouldn't be alive if I had told her.”

“And you tell me? You know I'm not flattered by this silly version of me in your dreams! It's a make up thing, it's not me, doesn't even sound like me at all!”

“It does, if you imagine we are happily married. It fits your Modus Operandus. You are silly and adorable when pretending to be my lover. We do that a lot...”

“I'm so angry right now!” hid his face in his hands. “Why would you fall in love with a dream me? Why not me?”

“Are you even trying to listen to me? I'm in love with _you_. I had those dreams because of that. Can you imagine how absurd is to think it's the other way around? That I fall in love because of those dreams?”  Dick was silent. Wally walked to him, kneeling before him. “Listen to me. The day I woke up to you sniffing on my chest was the first day of the dreams with you crying. You cried every day after that until I said ' _I love you_ '. When I finally understood that, yes, I meant that!” pulled his hands away. “I couldn't wait a second after that. I told Artemis everything, because I could never cheat on her. And to be honest, we've been drifting apart since I came back to the yellow and red suit. I doubt I can tell you when I last had sex with her. We hadn't had a whole conversation in months. I drive _you_ to work, not her! It's more obvious as we go with this! I see you more than my fiance, and she sees Kaldur more than me. We just fel t too comfortable in this relationship to realize that what we want is not being together anymore. At least, not like a man and a woman. I hope she forgives me enough to be my friend. I love her!”

“I hope she forgives me, and I'm not even guilty on this” complained, their eyes were locked together. Wally caressed his hair. “You're taking this whole break up too lightly. After all, it was a very long relationship.”

“I'm a man in a mission. After you agree to be with me for our whole lives, I'll deal with the break up. And I'll have you to help me with that” touched their foreheads. Dick seemed calmer now.

“How can you be sure we will last forever? You and Arty thought that too” Wally smiled.

“No, we started everything planning to enjoy while it last. This. I'm willing to be the last relationship I'll ever have. And besides. No matter how far we were from each other, we always got back together” he heard a small tearful chuckle and closed their distance, kissing him.

Next day he woke with long haired Dick in his arms again.  He was sleeping. Wally caressed his hair.  Kissed the top of his head,  stroking his face , gently waking him up.

“Good morning, sweetheart” whispered.

“Morning, sunshine” he drowsily beamed at him, a yawn following. Dick sat, a leg on each of Wally's sides. He threw his hair back in a sexy way, flexing more muscles than the movement required. “Wanna make the last time worth it?”


	2. Dick

It didn't take long for Dick to realize he wasn't alone in his bed. There was a body beside him, a warm body. It made his whole waking up difficult, because it was way too good to stay there. Then he remembered drinking until passed out in his living room, he jolted up trying to put a defense stance. But he was still too wasted for that. Wally laughed out loud. And the world fell into its pace.

“Wa...” everything was gone “...lly” before he even ended saying his name. It was an absurd dream. Dreaming about Wally was why he started to drink until pass out.

He screamed and cried. The world was so cruel. Why would Wally die so soon? Why would he die before even knowing how Dick felt about him? Richard screamed and punched the floor, like it was responsible for making him remember things he didn't want to. Like how sweet was his laugh, how warm was his touch, how lovely was his red hair, how hot was his freckles. Threw his own body back to the floor, ceasing his cries. He was so taken by despair, it was hard to do anything else. He blacked out.

“WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!” Wally was screaming from the door. His hand's on his waist.

Dick jumped sit. He analyzed the room, wasn't his place, or Wally's for all that matters. He tried to wake up, tried to make sense, pinch his arm, just ask his body to wake up. He looked in Wally's eyes, he seemed angry, it was him, not an illusion, but probably a hallucination.

“I know you are well awaken, mister I-can-do-all-nighter-easily! Do the math with me” his tone was dangerous. “Wally eats amount x of food per day, we buy five time x food so Wally can eat five days without going to shop for more food. But on day five there is no food for Wally, and Wally has been really committed to his eating schedules. So, what happened to Wally's nutella?”

Dick opened his mouth to say something.

“Don't say it! I know it was you! You said you would replenish! Why didn't you? Don't you love me?” Dick ignored that he was being obviously melodramatic.

“Wa...” and everything was gone, again, “lly!” before he could end call his name. “I love you” whispered to his stained bedroom's wallpaper.

Climbed his bed and curled. Crying. There was no reason to leave his room. Drinking wasn't solving any of his problems anymore. He would still dream about Wally, would still miss him. His mind would still trail these thoughts instead of going blank. He just stayed there, laying on his bed, the whole day. There was no more tears to be shed.

Woke up the next morning with a throbbing wound on his belly. He could feel the inflammation burning around its edges, the sharp pain on its end. It was a knife wound, very deep and large. But he hadn't been on patrol in ages. How come was he wounded? Did someone break in?

“Don't move. Alfred will be here shortly” Wally kissed his forehead, pressing his wound. “We won't have this fight again. I promised you. But why can't you call me when things get out of hand?” he touched both foreheads. “Why don't you trust me to have your back?”

“I do trust you” Dick said. Widening his eyes when realizing he was still there. Wasn't talk what triggered his awaking? “Wa...” and everything was gone. “… lly.”

He was back home, his stomach was fine, even if the phantom of the pain lingered. It was his name. The trigger. Ah, that was cruel. Whatever it was. Seeing him, touching him and never being able to say his name. He cried, surprised to find out he still had tears to shed.

Dick woke up patched up. He could feel his skin stretching around the stitches. Wally was nearby holding his hand. He tried to sit and was held down by him.

“No, my love, rest. The meds should be still working. Are you in pain?”

“No. I need to talk to you” whispered, without strength to properly talk.

“Not now, love. Please. You really have to rest. Alfred will come any time and kill us just for you being awake” smiled sweetly.

“Why are you calling me love?” asked clearly confused.

“That's what you are. My love, my life, my everything. Don't tell me you forgot about us” his tone was playful, but he looked serious.

“No, not forget. But I don't think I'm who you think I am” he looked around trying, again, to make sense of this whole situation.

“What do you mean?”

“I think this is a dream, without being a dream. Like I'm from another world, but possessing this world Dick. I'm not hurt in my world, you see. And when I woke here I was. But when I woke there I wasn't. Am I making any sense?”

“No, but you're high” he laughed in relief. “For a moment a wondered if you hit your head. But it seems it's just the meds.”

“In my world you are dead. For about a week now” whispered, begging to not cry in front of Wally. “You died before I could ever say I love you. And here you are calling me your love? This is just too cruel!”

“Calm down, Dick. Honey, please. Look, you're making no sense at all. Go rest, a little. When you are better we'll talk about this, okay? You lost too much blood to be making any effort now.”

“I love you, Wa…” as expected ,he was gone, as the numbness from the medication and his wound. “... lly.”

For the first time in that week he walked away to the kitchen. Grabbed anything to eat. He was starving.

“You really aren't him, are you?” Wally asked when he woke up in the next day.

“No. Sorry” Wally sighed.

“No need to be sorry. So, I died?”

“Yep, and I'm missing you badly” whispered.

“I think I know” Dick looked at him inquiringly, but he was dismissed by another look. “Dick and I are a couple. For six years now” Wally smiled, sitting beside him in the bed, hugging a little. “And we just moved in together.”

“Seems a great life” let a small smile surface.

“It is a happy one, at least. Did you and Wally get along?”

“He was my best friend” averted his eyes to the ceiling, feeling the tears burning.

“But you wanted more?”

“Exactly” felt a hand on his hair. They stayed like that for a little while, before everything gradually faded into his dark bedroom.

He rose his body from the bed, disappearing into his bathroom. The doorbell rang soon after. It was a delivery. Something he bought and had truly forgotten about. He signed up and took the small packing. In the bottom of the cardboard box was sitting a game. A cartoonish fighting game about heroes he had bought so he and Wally could test it. The store was sold out and said would send one as soon as they arrive. It was before the whole Artemis in disguise thing. The action and the sadness wiped that from his mind. And there was in his hand a plan he had made together with Wally. Something to remind him how abrupt was his death, how unexpected. How he was not supposed to die.

He just fell on his knees. The scream held in his throat, tears streaming down his face.

“You seem awful” Wally said as soon as he opened his eyes.

“Thank you, just reminding this is the face of your lover” said bitterly.

“Nope, this is your face, _you_ are making this sad face” stroke his face tenderly.

“I'm seriously thinking of killing myself” confessed.

“Don't.”

“You know I'm not the man you fell in love, don't you? He will be safe! I can just die and no one will care!”

“I doubt that. And I like you too, sure I'm not in love with this guy I met for five minutes before the love of my life is awake. But we are good friends too. I mean, we didn't talk that much, but you give me this vibe, you know?”

“No, I don't know. I'm just. It's too much for me, okay? I lost everything. And today I got this game we were supposed to play together. I remembered things I didn't want… I want to follow him. I want to search for him! I MISS HIM!” and cried. Wally hugged him.

“Look, I may not be the best to talk about this, but you will not find him if you kill yourself. I don't believe there is this so called life after death. There is just death. You die and your whole body stops to function, you just cease. Like shut down. There won't be ghosts or reincarnation or whatever. Death is the ultimate price, the end.”

“So what can I do? There wasn't even a body for me to say goodbye! NOTHING!”

“First, calm down. My love is still hurt, if you sob that much you can open his wound. Second, you just have to move on. Death is not something you can schedule or plan. So, if it happened, you need to move on. Yours me should think the same. If he knew. Go on dates, find new friends. Stop hiding and holding to any small memory and feeling! If your story is anything like my you, you know that at some point it hurts less, or at least you learn how to live with the pain.”

“And what? Just forget him? How much did I use to love him?” he was holding really bad to not scream.

“I never said to forget him. I said to move on. To grief and to mourn him it is okay. To linger on this love and hold back your own life it is not! Live your life, remember him when you are happy and when you are sad. But don't live on memories. The past is in the past, you know? If anything, you still have me. I'm here to listen to you” smiled.

“It is cruel how looked alike you both are” smiled sadly.

“Do your best to keep living, Dick. But, if it is that hard for you, I won't be judging you for taking the easy path. Okay? As long as you keep that just as the last resort and promise to try your best to not need it.”

“I promise” whispered to him. Wally squeezed him. “Wally.”

After that talk, he managed to little by little go back to normal. Every time it was really hard for him, he remembered his promise and tried a little harder. The sweet promise of escape, if it was too much, always helped him. Dick resumed his hero's activities, even if return to the team was too much yet. Wally from the other side of the dream tried his best to keep his mind elsewhere. He talked about his life a lot. They were really happy.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“It's not like I can tell anyone you know” he laughed. It was a marvelous sound.

“You right as always, Dickbird. Well, what would you say?” he opened his drawer and took a small box. A very cute ring was resting inside it.

“Oh, god! Aren't you both too young?”

“I'm not planning to marry that soon. It's just to make official what we both already know, that we are together for life. Besides, I couldn't let the chance fly. Look better at the ring” and offered the small metal band to him.

Dick looked closely. The pattern of the ring was beautiful and oddly known. It was all adorned with swirls and birds, a small stone was engraved on top of it, it had a blue color. ' _As blue as a robin's egg_ ' the voice of Mary Grayson sounded in his head.

“It's my mother's ring! How did you…?”

“I just found by chance in a pawn shop. I couldn't believe it was really it! But it couldn't be another ring. You said to me your grandfather had done it himself to your grandmother and it was lost when you did leave the Haly's. But I found it! And I will propose with it. Do you think you will say yes?” asked tentatively, putting the box away to not risk Dick changing back.

“There's no way I wouldn't” and that was when it was too much for him. “Bye, Wally!”

He saw the man fading, a worried expression on his face. He wouldn't kill himself, he lost those thoughts long ago, but handle that was too much. Every single morning after that he whispered the man's name as soon as he woke up. Not staying there for a moment. In one day it took him long enough to notice the ring on his finger. That day he waited to whisper a congratulation to Wally before going away. That was the last time he ever woke up there.

**Author's Note:**

> The music in the summary is Music Of The Night from the Phantom of the Opera. Just in case someone couldn't tell.


End file.
